Ginny, a credit card, and a Prince
by Loving-Forever-And-Always
Summary: This is set where it's at a public high school, non-magic. Ginny, a normal looking girl would be approached by the most gorgeous guy in the whole school. However she was by no means "popular" material but that changes when she finds a loaded credit card.


**Title:** Ginny, a credit card, and a Prince

**Character:**** Ginny Weasley**

**House:**** Slytherin**

**Name: ****Loving-Forever-And-Always/Sarah Riddle**

When I heard my alarm go off for the first time in a couple months, I thought: _First day of school. Freaking fantastic. _Well I soon learned that those words were true. The first day of school was fantastic. And so was the second… and third, well you get the point. Although there were some rough spots, I got through them. Some how. Anyway, this is my story of how I, Ginny Weasley, who was a low grade outcast, became a very popular girl who found the Prince of her dreams.

I groaned inwardly as the alarm sounded. Pulling myself up and out of my warm, comfy bed, I dragged myself over to the dresser where I placed my alarm and turned the noisy thing off. I knew if I just left it on the nightstand next to my bed, I would simply turn it off and miss school. Now I put it all the way across the room on my dresser so I would have to physically get up. Smart, huh?

Since I was already at my dresser, I pulled out my brand new outfit. The only outfit I had that was, first of all, new and second, looked good. I wanted to make a good first impression on the first day of school. I pulled the tags off the clothing as I made my way over to the bathroom. I closed the door, locking it as I looked in the mirror. I think I almost broke it… My bright orange hair was sticking up at odd angles and it could be in the worst knots I have ever seen. Good thing I woke up early…

As I worked on my awfully messed up hair, I plugged my straightener in for it to heat up. My hair is wavy, not straight. Yes, there is a difference. When my hair was all brushed through, free of knots, I started to get to work straightening it. I had taken a shower last night so I would be clean and fresh this morning. Look at me thinking ahead!

When straightening my hair was complete, I brushed my teeth and took care of all my other necessities. I pulled off my night clothes and carefully dressed in my new ones. Looking in the mirror, I'd say I looked… pretty. That's a change. I looked down from staring at myself in the mirror and chose a perfume. Cuore. I sprayed it on myself, only enough to get the fragrance stuck to me. I don't want to over do it…

Finally happy with the results, I walked out of the bathroom and went down for breakfast, which consisted of a hard boiled egg and toast. Eaten very carefully so not to get any food on my clothes. Then, after checking my teeth in the downstairs mirror, I proceeded to get my tote bag, filled with new supplies, and walk out the door and to school. While walking the very short distance to my school, a million different scenarios on how my first day could go raced through my head. Most bad, some good. I was just thinking about one where I ended up stuck in a trash can when I arrived at school.

Students walked everywhere greeting newbies and old friends. One particular crowd stood out not only to me, but I'm sure every person. Idiotic Hermione Granger and co. were gather center court. Perfect Hermione Granger and her drop dead gorgeous boyfriend Draco. Only every girls dream. Of course, no one could have him until Miss. Perfect stepped down from her thrown. But that would never happen.

As I was lost in my thought, Luna, my best friend, had apparently been trying to get my attention. I blinked in confusion when her hand waved in front of my glare directed at Hermione's crowd.

"Earth to Ginny! Hello Ginny! Come in, over!" stated Luna.

"Oh, sorry Luna," I hugged her right on the spot. I hadn't seen her since last year. Has she gotten taller? "Its so great to see you again!"

"Yeah, great seeing you too!" We separated from our hug and continued our catching up.

"Have you gotten taller?" I asked. It was evident she had, but I'm sure she would enjoy me acknowledging it.

Luna smiled, "Why yes I have. So good of you to notice," she looked me up and down, "And you look like you could snag someone as good as Draco!" she laughed.

I raised my eyebrows at that comment, "Don't say it unless you mean it."

"Who said I didn't mean it?" she asked looking back in forth playfully.

"Well then, thank you very much!" I exclaimed giving her another hug. As I released her I remembered a texting conversation that had long left my mind. "And what is this big news that I needed to hear in person?"

Luna began to blush. This could be interesting.

"Well, I, um, I'm going out with Harry!" She blurted rather fast paced. I stood there wide eyed. Harry? _The_ Harry Potter? _The_ Harry that she has had a crush on since first grade? Answer? Yes, _the_ Harry.

After my version of surprise passed, I smiled widely. "Congrats, Luna!"

"Thanks. We just sort of saw each other at the movies and- yeah." She shrugged.

I smiled at the thought. I wish I had been as lucky as her. I do admit that Harry was far from bad-looking, but he was by no means as gorgeous as my dream guy. Sigh, Draco. Again my thoughts were interrupted by Luna.

"Ginny, your out of it again! What's got your mind this time? Or is it a who?" She said smirking.

I rolled my eyes at her question, "I'm just thinking Luna." I shrugged, "Just about… stuff,"

"Uh, huh. Alright. While your busy thinking about _stuff_, I need to go get some breakfast." She said, jerking her thumb in the cafeteria's main direction.

I nodded in agreement even though I wouldn't be the one eating. As we made our way over, we had to pass _Them_. I, of course being the idiot I am, stared at Draco all the while we passed. To my absolute surprise, our eyes met, and he actually smiled at me. Yes, s-m-i-l-e-d. I smiled back only to be dragged away from him by Luna.

"And what may I ask your doing? If Hermione ever saw that," she shook her head, "Well lets just hope she didn't see. Come on," she said tugging on my arm, "let's eat something."

I followed, my mind still filled with the image of his perfect face and his perfect smile… I could melt. As she finally succeeded into dragging me all the way to the back of the line, she spoke.

"Ginny, I know what you're thinking. He was just playing with you. Do you really think- I just want you to know that he has broken a lot of hearts and I don't want you to be next."

"You think I don't know that? He just smiled at me. It's not like we are going out now or anything. Just forget about it. No stupid boy is going to mess with me."

She continued to watch me. Geez, I didn't do anything wrong… Oh hey look! Harry!

I nudged her with my elbow and pointed towards the entrance where Harry had just entered, "Look."

She lit up when she saw him, "Harry! Over here!" she waved, trying to grab his attention.

He saw her and smiled as he walked over.

"Hello, Ginny," he nodded, and smiled, "Luna." He took her hand in his as we moved up in the line. He turned to me, "How was your summer, Ginny?"

I shrugged, "Boring. Uneventful."

He raised his eyebrows, "Well, that's cheerful. Nothing happened?" I shook my head, and he shrugged, "If you say so… And how is my Luna?" He asked turning to her.

She giggled and blushed, good God this can't be happening. "I'm very well thank you for asking."

"Hey, you two, I'm going to head over and save us some seats. I already ate."

They both nodded not really listening to me, "And I'm going to shoot myself with my dad's gun." Still nothing. "And I'm going to buy a unicorn and name it Joey." Zip. With that, I rolled my eyes and went to the tables to find us seats.

There was a table that had no one at it so I sat there and placed my bag on the side of me to save room in case some decided to come and sit here. I looked through my bag for my book and pulled it out when I found it. I opened the book to my bookmarked page and began to read. I'd say a good five minutes passed when someone came and sat beside me. I looked up expecting it to be one of my friends, however, that was not the case. Draco had taken a seat right beside me and I hadn't even noticed. Wow, don't I feel stupid.

I cleared my throat, "Is there something I can do for you?"

He smiled his angel smile, "Yes actually there is. When we saw each other before, and you went to leave, I wanted to call you back, but I didn't know your name. So now, I'd like to know, what is your name?" he asked gazing into my eyes. Is this some kind of hypnosis?

I swallowed, "Why did you want to call me back?"

He laughed, "Do you really want to know?"

I blinked. I did ask didn't I? "Yes, I'd like to know,"

He nodded, "I have seen you around school various times, glaring in my direction. I soon learned that you were not glaring at myself, but at Hermione. From then on out, I would watch you walking through the halls, rushing to your classes, which I regrettably was not in, and I was rather surprised by how friendly and caring you were to the… less fortunate. I saw when you helped pick up the one girl's books even when that would make you late for class. I saw you help the young, first year boy who tripped and took on injuries. You helped him to the nurse's office even when everyone else just ignored him. I was quite impressed by your actions and I surprised myself when I tried to think of your name and couldn't." he smiled, "On the last day of school I broke up with Hermione. The reason I did is you. I am asking you if you would like to go out with me?"

I was stunned, shocked, totally in utter amazement. Wait until Luna hears.

I stuttered out a yes, "I would love to go out with you." I knew that Lola was right. He was a player, but whatever happened, I knew it would be worth it. I just would think of it as a game. I wouldn't get too attached to him. Nope. Nope. Not me. With that he smiled and kissed me on my cheek and proceeded to leave. Lola and Harry happened to come out of the line right at the time he kissed me.

Lola rushed over, clearly angry, "What are you doing? Why'd he kiss you?" She asked slamming down her tray. "I thought I told you not to get involved!"

"I, you,-" I shook my head, "I did what I wanted. I'll pay the consequences." I shrugged, "No big deal."

"No big deal? This is Draco we are talking about! Hermione's boyfriend. Of course it's a big deal!" she said in hushed whispers. While Luna was raging at me, Harry had taken a seat and decided to enjoy the show. Good for him.

"They aren't going out anymore and haven't since last year. So stop it, people are looking…" I said.

Lola sighed angrily, "Whatever. Just remember you'll get what's coming to you." With that she went to ignoring me and eating. I shrugged it off as her being mad for me going behind her back.

"So Harry, how was your summer?" I asked.

Harry finished chewing and answered, "Very well actually. I met up with Lola a lot."

"Hmm…" I said thinking.

He went back to eating and I went back to reading. When they had both finished, I figured I would ask what classes they had. Both handed me their schedules and I looked them over.

"Well, Harry and I have PE and English together, Lola, we have nothing." I frowned at that. Usually we were in all of each other's classes. Oh well…

Lola shrugged and I sighed. "Are you going to stay mad at me?"

She nodded not looking at me.

"Ok…" With that, I walked off in the opposite direction of the two of them to my first period. Culinary.

When I arrived at the building, I was surprised to find that there were hardly any students. I would have thought culinary would have been a hit but I guess not. Looking around the half kitchens, half classroom, I noticed that Draco happened to be sitting at a table in the far corner. Interesting. I walked over to a table towards the front until Draco waving for me to come to him caught my eye. Ok then… I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Culinary?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I need to learn how to cook."

I smiled, "Well then you joined the right class. May I see your schedule?"

He nodded pulling out a piece of paper with his classes on it. To my horror, but also to my great joy, he happened to be in every single one of my classes.

"Well it seems like we will be seeing a lot of each other." I said handing him back his schedule, "We have everything together."

He smiled. "Hermione doesn't have any of my classes so you won't be seeing her."

I laughed, "Good."

He smiled as the teacher tried to get the attention of the ten people in the class.

"Attention, everyone. I know you all aren't a big crowd but that makes it all the easier! I'm Mr. Tosemen and I will be your teacher for however long you attend this class. As most of you know, this class is for cooking, however, you also must learn some thing before heading off to the kitchen. Today we will be introducing ourselves and getting situated, but tomorrow, work begins. So everyone get chatting and keep the noise to a minimum. Thank you." And with that he sat back down at his desk.

I raised my eyebrows, "No role call? Ok then…" I turned to Draco and smiled, "So how was your summer?"

He took my hand and said, "Pretty dull. And yours?"

I shrugged, feeling how nice his hand felt in mine, "Same."

Draco smiled, "Well you must have been up to something…?"

"Nope, nothing."

"So I heard this teacher doesn't take role call, as you have seen today. Do you feel like slipping out?" He asked.

What was I supposed to say? I'm a goody-two shoes and I don't break the rules? Yeah, right.

I put a smile on my face, "Sure."

He nodded and stood walking unnoticed to the door and out. I followed just the same. When we were out in the halls, it was very quiet compared to earlier when it was filled with rushing students.

I smiled, "So what now?"

"There's always the shed" he said.

"The Shed? What's that?"

"Its where everyone goes when they get out of class, haven't you been?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't." I said. Was I supposed to have been?

He smiled. "Then this should be fun."

He started walking towards the long dead fields, I followed keeping step. We started crossing the field heading towards the wooded area.

"Its in the woods?" I asked cautious.

"Yeah, don't worry. Its not that far in."

We continued until we got into the woods and only a couple steps in, I saw a shack. I was a little rugged looking but nothing too bad. He stepped up to the door and pushed it open, walking in. I followed ever so slowly. Inside there was an old couch, a battery powered mini tv, a book shelf filled with snacks, and a dresser. It actually wasn't that bad looking.

I smiled, "So this is the shack."

He nodded pulling down a bag of chips and some warm sodas. He took me by the hand and led me down to the couch, setting the food and drinks down also. He offered me chips and a soda.

I shook my head, "Don't drink soda and I just ate a while ago,"

He shrugged and popped open his soda, taking a drink.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, we can watch tv and talk." He said setting his soda down on the wooden floor and getting up to turn on the little tv. "It gets some channels like TNT, the news. Stuff like that." He walked back over to the couch taking my hand when he sat.

"It's ok." I said.

We sat there for about two hours watching several different shows that came on. I was brutally aware of the fact I was missing my classes but I truthfully can say I don't care. My eyes grew heavy from watching the screen and somehow my head ended up on his shoulder. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eyes. He kissed my hair.

"You can take a nap if you'd like. I'm not leaving."

I smiled and closed my eyes. Soon I was asleep and dreaming.

When I woke up, I'd say it was probably towards lunch time. I looked up to see that it was Draco who had awaken me. I smiled and stretched.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

He shrugged. "An hour maybe. It's lunch time though. We could stay here or go to the lunch room. Your choice," he smiled.

I yawned and answered, "Probably should get back to school…"

He laughed and pulled me up off the couch. I rubbed my eyes as we walked out of the door, "Wait, my bag…" I mumbled still half asleep.

He nodded and went back in grabbing it. "Here." And with that, he guided me back across the field and to the lunch room. We were the first ones there. No lines! Yay!

I started to walk over to my normal table where I would sit with Lola, but he shook his head. "Sit with me." He said gesturing to his table where he sat with Hermione and co. I thought it over and shrugged. Lola could yell at me later. Right now all I wanted to do was get lunch.

I walked over to the table, his hand on my back guiding me. I set my bag down and started to walk over to the lunch line. Again he stopped me.

"I was thinking about eating out. Is that ok?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Sure. Where do you have in mind?"

"Just the Hester's across the street."

"Alright we better get going then." I said picking my bag back up only to be stopped. Again. "What?"

"Just leave it. No one will bother it."

I raised an eyebrow, but left my bag. We walked out the door and through the parking lot. We came to the road and crossed when it was safe. All the while he held my hand. _'This is sort of nice._' I thought to myself when we arrived at the little diner named Hester's. He held the door open for me and we seated ourselves. Due to the fact that the Hester's staff knew that we were on a strict lunch schedule, they would work fast in order for us to get back to school on time. So nice of them.

Immediately, a waitress walked up to us to take our order. Since I have been here many times, I knew what I wanted.

"May I take your order?" she asked smiling. Instead of asking what we wanted to drink then coming back, she would take the order all at once.

"Uh, yes. I would like the Chicken salad please. No dressing. And a water." I said then looked over at Draco.

"And you?" She asked him when she finished writing.

He looked at me then said, "Same except with a coke. Thank you."

She wrote it down then hurried off to the kitchen. I looked out the side window, watching the cars; my hands rested folded on the table. He reached over and took my hand. I smiled. A few minutes passed and I decided to take a little break.

"I'll be back." I mumbled headed towards the bathrooms. He nodded.

As I opened the door, I was knocked back by a rushing lady. She quickly walked out the door. Huh. Jerk. I walked in shaking my head. The first thing I noticed was a single card on the ground. I thought it was some sort of business card, but when I picked it up, I saw it was a credit card. Cool! I bet its that lady's too.

'_You know what?'_ I thought to myself. _'I'm going to keep it. And use it. After all, I do need new clothes.' _

And with that, I walked out of the bathroom with my newly found toy, tucked safe in my pocket.

_To be continued… _


End file.
